


night dream

by feizins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Cute Kids, M/M, Orphanage, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feizins/pseuds/feizins
Summary: Chenle can't sleep. His friend in the other side of the room don't want to.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 19





	night dream

In vain Chenle tried failing asleep, the more he wanted, the harder it got. He was starring at the ceiling incessantly, savouring in the light of moon coming through the window and painting shadows on the walls. He knew, if he continues like this, he will be really tired the next day, and if his efficiency will be poor because of this, he will get some harsh scolding from the sisters.

Chenle was an orphan. He was three and a half years old when he got into the facility, but it did not matter how much he tried to remember, he could not recall any picture of his parents. It was a shame that nothing stayed with him from them, leaving a hole in him that he did not know how to fulfil.

He turned to his other side with a heavy sigh after laying on his right arm became uncomfortable. Resignedly affirmed that everyone was seemingly wondering in their dreams, until he spotted an oddly bright blanket at the other end of the room. A tame smile appeared in his lips thinking about how Jisung is probably deep in some fantasy book, even now, around three o’clock in the morning.

He felt abandoned between the gloomy walls of the care-home, but he could bear with it only because of one person. As Chenle and Jisung have been one of the orphans for the longest time they became eternal and loyal friends. Although, it may appeared to be a stronger feeling from Chenle’s side.

He had no idea what was happening in his heart, but he started to feel anxious around Jisung more often, yet he still craved for his companion. He was hesitant all the time he wanted to talk to him, and the thought trough every action twice before actually doing it, but he still had his bright smile on his face around him.

He placed his clothed feet cautiously on the old wooden floor, making sure to not wake up anyone. Usually they would just shrug their shoulders and turn to their other side, but some older orphan might would make a fuss about it, putting Chenle in big trouble.

He sneaked trough the room, just like a puss’ shadow would, and was ready to carry out his original plan, if he suddenly did not realize what was he going to do. He froze, not knowing what to do now, but then he heard Minhyung shift on his wonky mattress. He had no time to think, he slide under the blanket scaring the shit out of the younger.

“What are–?” Jisung asked, questioning Chenle while being more than surprised, but he made him shut up by putting his middle finger on the younger’s lips. He was listening to the small sounds of the room and when they got all silent, he looked into Jisung’s dark eyes with a smile. His face was lanky, and he was blinking slowly, but he did not seem like going to sleep.

“Don’t you wanna sleep already?” his voice ringed playfully in the dark night, as he glanced worriedly at Jisung, but he got an intense head shaking as a response. Just a few page were left in the book.

“I would like to finish this today” his lips curved into a soft smile, waking up those butterflies in Chenle’s stomach. It was uncomfortable for a second, but he was ready to enjoy this forbidden moment next to his friend.

“Then I’ll stay here till’ you finish” Chenle closing his eyes laid his head in the side of the pillow, turning to face with Jisung. He could see the light of flashlight trough his eyelids, and then a couple minutes later he felt as Jisung’s slender arms crawl around him.

He fell asleep before Jisung has finished reading and turning off the lamp snuggled closer to him, now ready to sleep. They walked into the word of their dreams hugging each other, with peaceful smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it till' the end, i know it's a really short drabble, this is my first time publicing in english, so i hope you liked it <3 If you did, please leave a kudo, thank you!


End file.
